Arukenimon & Mummymon: Love Never Dies
by DrNeoTropy
Summary: One day while exploring DigiWorld, Arukenimon got attacked by evil Digimon and Mummymon came to her rescue, making her realize how much he really loves her, but in a turn of events she ends up saving him! This is the first chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Mummymon and Arukenimon

Mummymon and Arukenimon

Chapter 1: Love never Dies

**Genre:** Romance/Action

**Rating:** PG 13

**By:** Wizardmon

**Summary:** One day while exploring DigiWorld, Arukenimon got attacked by evil Digimon and Mummymon came to her rescue, making her realize how much he really loves her, but in a turn of events she ends up saving him!

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. Digimon is copyright Toei Animation etc etc etc........
> 
> ..................................................

_I dedicate this story to all the fans of Arukenimon & Mummymon._

..................................................

**Prologe:****After Oikawa died and restored the Digital World with his body, all the Digimon that died were reborn. Even Arukenimon and Mummymon. Since Oikawa is gone, Arukenimon and Mummymon are free to go anywhere they want and do anything they want since they don't have a boss anymore.**

..........

**.....depression......................**

_Mummymon......Where are you.....I need you.........._

***

**........grief...........................**

_Arukenimon.....I could do nothing to save you.........._

***

**A few drops of the morning mist glistened in the light as the sun began to rise over Mt. Miharashi. A large group of colorful butterflies flew by Primary Villiage. Meanwhile, down in the little villige below, Mummymon was searching frantically.**

Mummymon: "Arukenimon?!?" 

**He ran from one side of the village to the other, searching high and low.**

"Are you looking for someone?"

**A little Botamon peared out at him from a small basket on the ground.**

Mummymon: "Yes! I'm looking for Arukenimon! She wears a red dress and has long white hair and sunglasses. Have you seen her???"

Botamon: "I don't know if it's who your looking for, but a lady in red did pass by here not to long ago."

Mummymon: "Which way did she go?!?"

Botamon: "She went that way."

**The Botamon pointed to its left with it's ear.**

Mummymon: "THANKS!"

**Mummymon took off and ran through the left side of Primary Village. There were tons of those giant blocks with pictures on them. He searched for almost an hour leaving no stone unturned before finally giving up and sat on one of the blocks to rest.**

Mummymon:_ Will I ever find her? Arukenimon, my love, I will never give up!_ "NEVER!"

Arukenimon: "Mummymon?"

**Mummymon snapped his head around and there, standing behind the very block which he sat upon, was Arukenimon, peering out from behind it at him. Mummymon raced over and hugged Arukenimon.**

Mummymon: "ARUKENIMON!!! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!!!!"

**There were tears streaming down his face as he had her locked in his arms.**

Arukenimon: "Can't...breathe......."

**After a few minutes Mummymon finally let go of Arukenimon and staired at her. She seemed so depressed. The smile melted off his face.**

Mummymon: "Arent you happy to see me?"

Arukenimon: "Yeah....."

**They stood there for a while. Arukenimon stairing at the ground and Mummymon stairing at her. Then the same realization that Arukenimon felt hit him too.**

Mummymon: "What do we do now?"

Arukenimon: "I don't know. With Oikawa gone, theres nowhere we can go."

**They watched as Elecmon came walking up.**

Elecmon: "Look on the bright side you two. At least you have each other."

**A big grin formed on Mummymon's face, Arukenimon looked up at him as he took her hands into his.**

Mummymon: "Arukenimon, we are free now! We can build our own future! Together!!"

**Arukenimon gave him a discusted look.**

Arukenimon: "Your pathetic...."

Mummymon: "But...."

Arukenimon: "Enough with the romantic nonsense. We have to figure out what to do!"

Mummymon: "Hmmmm...."

**Mummymon crossed his arms and began to think.**

Mummymon: "We don't have any money, or a place to go, or transporta-

Arukenimon: "Thats right! THE JEEP!!! Good work Mummymon!"

Mummymon: "Huh?"

Arukenimon: "The jeep should still be out in the forest where BlackWarGreymon tried to destroy the last Destiny Stone! C'mon, lets go!"

**Arukenimon took off at a fast pace out of Primary Village towards the forest. Mummymon chased after her, striving to keep up. Elecmon just sat there and watched as they ran off into the distance and out of sight.**

Elecmon: "Their hopeless......"

**Mummymon chased after Arukenimon trying not to loose sight of her.**

Mummymon: "But it broke down! We don't know if it might be able to work or not!"

Arukenimon: "So?!? Fix it!"

**Arukenimon kept running without breaking stride through the open field clear until she reached the outside of the forest. She came to a screeching halt and waited. After a few minutes Mummymon finally caught up, heaving from exhaustion and gasping for air.**

Mummymon: *gasp* *choke* *wheez* "Are you a spider or a cheetah?"

Arukenimon: "It's about time you showed up. Lets go."

**Still gasping from exhaustion Mummymon led the way into the forest, using his cane like a sword to clear vines and bushs out of their path. Past a few trees and over some bushs they finally found a path in the forest. He pointed to the left:**

Mummymon: "I think its that way."

**It was well past noon as they walked for at least an hour searching for their jeep.**

Arukenimon: "You numbskull! You've gotten us lost!"

Mummymon: *sigh* "I could have sworn it was this wa-***WHAM***-OW!!!"

**Mummymon stubbed his toe on something.**

Arukenimon: "The jeep! Good work Mummymon!"

Mummymon: *Blushes* "Well, with you at my side...."

Arukenimon: "WELL?!? What are you waiting for? Hurry up and fix it."

**Honored by her confidence in him, Mummymon got down on his back on the ground and crawled under the jeep.**

Mummymon: "Hmm....."

**Mummymon started fideling around under the jeep, trying to figure out what was wrong. Arukenimon stood by off to the side watching. Still tired from running out of Primary Village she decided to sit in the jeep and wait.**

Arukenimon: *Yawn* "How much longer is this going to take? I'm getting hungry."

Mummymon: "Hmm.....Nope, don't see anything wrong."

Arukenimon: *smirks* "Maybe you should try under the hood....."

Mummymon: "Good idea!"

**Mummymon crawled out from under the jeep and opened the hood and stuck his head in.**

Arukenimon: *chuckles to herself and hits the horn with her fist*

***BEEEEEEEEP!!!!!***

Mummymon: "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" *hits head on the hood* "OW!!!!"

**The impact of mummymon's head hitting the hood caused the whole jeep to rattle, causing it to start up.**

Arukenimon: *smiles* "Good work, Mummymon!"

Mummymon: *half dazed and rubbing a large bump on his head* "Uh, yeah."

**Arukenimon scooted over to the passengers side as Mummymon got into the drivers seat.**

Arukenimon: "I'm starving! Lets get out of this forest and look for a resturant!"

Mummymon: "Good idea."

**Mummymon revved the engine a few times, then began driving down the path that the jeep originaly broke down on. After almost 2 hours of driving Mummymon began to realize they had passed by the same tree three times already.**

Mummymon: "Um, I think we're lost."

Arukenimon: "LOST?!? UGH! I can't believe this! I'm starving and you get us lost?!? Your so useless!"

**Mummymon pulled the jeep over to the side of the road, then took out a map and started examining it.**

Mummymon: "Hmm, I can't find were we are on this thing."

Arukenimon: "ARGH! Your useless! You were no help to me before. Why do you think I need you now? I don't need you! I'm better off by myself!"

**Arukenimon jumped out of the jeep and left. Walking deeper into the forest and out of sight.**

Mummymon: "Arukenimon?!? Wait!!"

**Mummymon tossed the map off to the side and jumped out of the jeep and chased after her. He tried to follow the direction she went but couldn't find her.**

*******

Arukenimon: _I can't believe he got us lost! I'm better off without him! maybe now I can find a resturant and get some food._

**Arukenimon continued walking deeper through the forest. The sound of something moving behind her caught her attention.**

Puppetmon: "Whats this? A tresspasser in my forest?"

**Arukenimon looked up and there on a tree branch stood a small, wooden Digimon in a red hat holding a large mallet.**

Arukenimon: "Arent you one of those Dark Masters that I've heard so much about?"

Puppetmon: "Yeah, WAS one. Until those Digi-losers came along. Just who are you and what you doing tresspassing in my forest?"

Arukenimon: "uh.....Good question......"

Puppetmon: "Wont talk huh? GET 'ER BOYS!!!"

**3 Mushroomon leaped out from behind some bushs and surrounded her. Arukenimon switched to her Digimon form. All three of them attacked her at once.**

Mushroomon: FUNGUS CRUSHER!!!

Arukenimon: SPIDER THREAD!

**She managed to knock back 2 of the Mushroomons but the third one landed his attack right in her face.**

Arukenimon: "Ack!"

**She stumbled back a few steps, them grabbed the Mushroomon off her and threw it into a tree.**

Puppetmon: "PUPPET PUMMEL!"

**Puppetmon leaped down from the tree where he was standing and blasted her in the back with his mallet, knocking her face forward onto the ground. All three Mushroomons leaped on her and started pounding on her.**

Arukenimon: "AAAAHHHHHH!!!"

*******

**Mummymon walked through the forest searching for Arukenimon. He could have sworn she came this way, but he couldn't find her. Why did the forest have to be so dark and deep?**

Mummymon: "ARUKENIMON!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!"

**He yelled and yelled calling for her but he didn't know where she could have gone.**

Mummymon: *sigh* _What if I never find her? What if she's lost forever and I never see her again??? _*sniffle*_ She's right, I am useless!_

**He tried not to imagine the worst that could have happened to her and continued to search until the sound of someone screaming caught his attention.**

Mummymon:_ Huh? That sounded like a woman screaming! could it be? Arukenimon???_

**He heard another scream to his right.**

Mummymon: "ARUKENIMON!!! I'm coming!!"

**Mummymon took off running in the direction of Arukenimon's screams. He ran until he came into a little clearing in the forest and to his horror he was confronted with four Digimon attacking his beloved Arukenimon. He quickly changed to his Digimon form.**

Mummymon: "SNAKE BANDAGE!"

**He caught one of the Mushroomon in his bandages and deleted it. The last time the bandaged mon was this furious was when MaloMyotismon killed Arukenimon, and he was not about to loose her again. Puppetmon raised his mallet to deliver the finishing blow to Arukenimon, but Mummymon jumped into the fight between Arukenimon and Puppetmon and took the full force of the mallet right on his left shoulder.**

Mummymon: *flinches* "AARGH!"

Puppetmon: "Huh??? What's this? Another trespasser in my forest? I'll have to destroy you too!"

Mummymon: "NO!!! I wont let you take Arukenimon from me! I wont loose her! Not now, not ever again!!"

**Arukenimon layed motionless on the ground as the 2 remaining Mushroomon turned to attack Mummymon. Dropping his rifle he dodged their attacks. Using both hands he caught them each in his Snake Bandage attack. He threw his arms back causing the 2 Mushroomon to collide with each other and be deleted. He walked over and picked his rifle back up and turned to face Puppetmon who was back up on his tree branch.**

Puppetmon: "Your tougher than I though."

Mummymon: "What kind of Digimon gangs up on a lady?!? Your the saddest Digimon I've seen!"

Puppetmon: *snarls with rage* " Your gunna regret that! PUPPET PUMMEL!"

**Puppetmon leaped from the branch at Mummymon.**

Mummymon: "NECROPHOBIA!"

**Mummymon blast the mallet right out of Puppetmon's hands with his rifle and it flew into some bushs. Puppetmon landed on the ground with a hard thud. The look on Mummymon's face was enough to strike fear into ANY Digimon. Puppetmon backed off and dived into the bushs and started searching for his mallet.**

Arukenimon: "......Mummymon..........."

**Mummymon hurried over and knelt down next to Arukenimon and gently lifted her up into his arms. She was covered in bruises and had a few bleeding cuts on her face and arms. She had already changed back to her human form.**

Mummymon: "Arukenimon! Are you all right? Speak to me!"

Arukenimon: "Mummymon? I'm sorry......."

Mummymon: "Sorry? For what?"

Arukenimon: "For everything..."

Mummymon: "Wha?"

**Tears began to form in her eyes.**

Arukenimon: "Mummymon, I love you.... I know I never told you....because I let pride and evil currupt my heart.....But you never did."

**She lifted her hand up to his face as tears fell from his eye.**

Arukenimon: "I guess you were the one who got Oikawa's good side."

**She lifted her face to kiss Mummymon, but before their lips could touch her strength died out and she fell back, fainting in his arms.**

Mummymon: "ARUKENIMON!!!!"

**He gently laid her down on the ground.**

Mummymon: "Hold on, I'll get you out of here as soon I make Puppetmon pay for this!"

**Mummymon stood up and looked around, his rifle ready to attack.**

Mummymon: _Where could he have gone?_

**There was a rustling sound from the bushs and Puppetmon jumped out at Mummymon, swinging his mallet.**

Arukenimon:_ Mummymon.... What is he doing? Is he crazy? He can't beat him alone. Wha....he's hurt! Puppetmon struck him down! Wait... He's getting back up again... Mummymon, you fool! You can't win! Just run! There's no way you can beat him by yourself!!! Isn't he afraid to die?_

**Puppetmon swung the mallet again and this time it came down hard on Mummymon's head. He stagered a few feet, then fell to the ground like a tree that was chopped down and turned back to his human form.**

Arukenimon: "Spirit....Needle......"

**She plucked one of her hairs and formed a Spirit Needle and sent it flying towards the wooden mega Digimon, the needle pearced Puppetmon through the back and tore clear through him, disintigrating him instantly. With the last of her strength Arukenimon picked herself up off the ground and stagered a few feet, then fell to her knees next to Mummymon, who was still laying knocked out on the ground, then collapsed to the ground next to him with her head on his chest.**

*******

**Nearly an hour passed as the two figures lay motionless on the ground. A gentle breeze blew through the forest, rustling the leaves in the trees all around the figures motionless on the cool ground below. The sun began to set far to the west as one of them began to stir, the one in blue, began to awaken. Mummymon slowly opened his eye to the now darkening sky above him. He raised his hand to his head and felt the large bump on his forehead and flinched at the pain. He could feel something against his chest and raised his head a little to see what it was. **

"Arukenimon......."

**A gentle murmer unheard by the motionless figure laying against him on the cold ground where they had been attacked. Mummymon raised his hand over to her head and brushed her hair out of her face. Still out cold. He got up off the ground and brushed off his coat, then knelt down and lifted Arukenimon up into his arms. For a few minutes he simply held her, thankful that she was still alive. He looked around. It was almost completely dark out. Mummymon carried Arukenimon in his arms down the path to the jeep until he reached it and carefully set her down into the passengers seat, then got into the drivers seat, started the jeep, and continued driving down the path that they had been traveling on. It was completly dark out now, and he didn't know where the path would lead him, but he was just glad to have Arukenimon there by his side.**

**.....**

_~ To be continued ~_

_~~~Chapter 2 coming soon~~~_

..................................................


End file.
